


Kindling

by bendy_quill



Series: FenHawke Week 2016 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendy_quill/pseuds/bendy_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special kind of magic that sparks between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FenHawke week folks! I'm pretty sure you probably already know what the theme for this fic is... I hope you enjoy! If you want to know more about Lydia, come check out my writing blog, [bendy-quill.tumblr.com](http://bendy-quill.tumblr.com/)!

She’s warm pressed this close to him, lips quivering against his own as shaky gasps spill tumble from her mouth. One hand gently glides down her body, strong thighs parting under his welcome touch. Her nails are sharp as they dig into his shoulder, but he ignores the brief pain. For the chance to see her breathless and undone, he’d walk through the Void and back. He traces a nail along the skin of her inner thigh and she presses her forehead to his shoulder.  

“Fuck,” she gasps.

He hasn’t even done anything to her.

His journey continues, deft fingers gently gliding over her slick folds and her hips jerk under his touch. He dips a finger into the dark cradle, feels the wet heat engulfing her body, and presses a slick finger to the throbbing pearl between her legs. It isn’t like him to have her shaking with desperation. Another shuddery breath ghosts over his skin and slick lips pepper small kisses up his shoulder to the joining of his neck.

The first stroke is slow and careful, just enough to make a deep groan rumble through her body. The second stroke is slower, far more deliberate, and she bites her lip hard to mask the desperate keen threatening to slip out. He presses a chaste kiss to her forehead and slowly dips his finger into her cunt again. When he touches her this time, he starts a gentle pace with slow strokes. Her legs violently twitch, thighs closing on his hand before she regains herself and lets them part just enough to let him continue.  

“ _Fenris_ …”

Her fingers dig harder into his shoulder as he touches her, mouth hanging open and small gasps puffing hot air onto his skin as he presses on the little button and rolls it under the pad of his finger. There are little tremors within her thighs and they part wide, opening herself to him completely. Her hips jerk in small motions, body urging her to chase the after the digit offering her that small bit of relief and he adds another finger to touch her.

His eyes are locked to her face as she slowly comes undone in his arms. Little beads of sweat gather along her forehead as his fingers roll her over her sensitive bud. Her hips steadily rise off the mattress trying to ride the wave of his touch, trembling breaths and quick gasps matching his quickening pace. The cradle of her body is slick and hot, quivering and pulsing with heavy need and anticipation. This touch is nothing compared to what he is truly capable of, of what he’s done to her in the past. A build up so sweet and so slow is unlike him, but to watch her face contort in such delightful ways is always so enjoyable to see.  

“ _Ah_ ,” she moans, nails raking down his back and back arching when he presses hard. Fenris leans down to kiss the side of her mouth. He shifts his body to lavish kisses down her neck and chest, hot lips stopping just above her breasts.

His tongue darts out to trace a wet trail over heated skin and she whines, chest pushing out with a silent plea. He circles the dark bud slowly, relishing the little gasps punctuating her still twitching hips, then closes his lips around it to suck gently. Her head falls back into the pillows with a deep groan and he rolls the bud with his tongue in tandem to the fingers stroking her throbbing pearl.

“ _Maker,_ _fuck_ ,” she growls. He sucks particularly hard, teeth sinking into the skin just around her nipple and she jerks, legs drawing up and chest pushing out at the sharp sensation. “ _Ah, fuck_!”

Gently, he swipes his tongue across the little divots on her breast, then releases her breast to press a soft kiss to the bite marks. He shifts to her other breast to lavish it with his tongue. This time, he sucks her breast gently as he strokes her, feels her hips rolling into his fingers and her chest heaving in time with her guttural groans. Teeth scrape against the soft skin around her nipple and he smiles when she suddenly jerks.

Being with her has been a gradual process of learning. Her expressions, her responses, her likes, and her dislikes… Every new bit of information he finds, he investigates it thoroughly. He’s learned so much from her and yearns to know even more.

Fenris releases her breast, eyes shifting to look at her face; her eyes are shut tight, mouth hanging open and pink tongue darting out to wet her dried lips. Slowly, he trails kisses down her chest and stomach, body shifting to  slide down hers. She whines when he stops, head tilting down to look at him and he shifts again to fold her legs up and over his shoulders. He looks up at her and presses a wet and hot kiss to her inner thigh.

“Oh shit,” she breathes. Hawke bites her lip and he kisses the other thigh. Her hands grip the sheets tight and he moves in slowly, tongue darting out to press a long lick up her wet cunt. She tosses her head back, guttural groan rumbling through her chest as he does it again, slow and sweet, senses flooding with the heady scent of her sex. He buries into her heat and eagerly licks at her folds, hands sliding around her thighs and gripping them tight. Shapely thighs quiver under his touch as he laps at her, steady moans falling from her throat and hands pulling at her bed sheets. He dips his head low to tease her entrance, then slides up and over her slit to circle her pearl. Full lips gently close around the bud and he sucks gently, face shifting up in tandem to the powerful roll of her hips.

“Oh, _shit_!” she cries out. “Fuck, Fenris, _please_!” His ears pick up the slight sound of ripping fabric, but he pays it little mind as he continues working her body. He alternates between gentle licks and soft kisses, stirring her up and making her cry out.

This is better than any wine he’s ever tasted, any vintage he’s ever had the pleasure of consuming. The heady spice of her wet heat is delicious, the most savory thing he’s ever come across and he could go the rest of his life with this flavor on the tip of his tongue.

Her fingers dig into his hair, gripping the white locks tight and she holds him still. He lets her guide him, lips sucking and tongue teasing as her hips ride his face. So much he can learn, so much he has yet to taste and to see. He needs this, needs _her_ and it feels so good to be able to admit that to himself. His lips pull at her folds as he sucks her pearl again, tongue darting out to flick the little head. Her fingers furl and unfurl, alternating between gentle tugs and harsh pulls as he works her. His ears twitch, just able to catch the quick breaths spilling from her lips.

It is so simple for them to please each other, even in moments like this. She teaches him and shows him what to do next, touches him and encourages him in ways he never thought he'd grow to love. Hawke is incredibly patient and doesn't require much; the gentle touch of his fingers or the quick swipe of his tongue can be enough for her. Soft words of endearment or strong promises of what could later come can keep her on edge for hours. She is not a demanding lover in the least and it is wonderful. But when there is want and when he yearns for her especially so, she opens up to him so easily and so readily, with open arms and loving eyes.

And he once thought to walk away from this, from this simple and comfortable love. Never again. He loves her too much, cares about her more than he probably should, but it doesn't stop him at all. He's spent a great deal of his life with a close relationship to pain and unfeeling cold, and he hated it more than anything. But with Hawke, he's found warmth like he's never felt before. He isn't afraid of her anymore, of putting his trust and feelings in her hands. And for her to do the same, so easily and so completely, it makes him love her just that much more. 

The frustrated groan that rumbles through her makes him smile; her impatience for him is endearing. He climbs up her body to hover over her, eyes locking with hers, heated brown depths glazed over and shining as they always do. His hand trails down between them to grip himself, large beads of spend pearling at the tip. He carefully gathers what he can in his palm and pumps his cock to slick himself.

For a brief moment, he considers stroking himself to finish all over her, paint her with his pleasure, and observe her in her blissed out state with heaving breaths and heated skin. He could mark her, see the way it rests on her dark skin. And when he’s seen his fill, he would gladly clean her up with bold strokes of his own tongue.

Perhaps another time; for now, he wants to feel her all around him. He wants to bury himself deep and let her hold him close. He wants to watch her as she comes undone, nails raking painfully down his back and voice going hoarse from her screams.

He presses his cock up to her and slides himself over her slick folds. They hold each other’s gazes as he strokes her, pepper each other with small kisses and hushed confessions whispered between. Her eyes are so beautiful, darker than the blackest coal and burning twice as hot.

Her hands slide up his back and her legs weave around his slim hips.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” she urges, legs squeezing and heels digging into his skin.

Slowly, he slides into her heat and watches as her eyes flutter shut and her mouth drops open. He pushes and pushes until he meets resistance, then slides his hips back to surge forward. When he is seated deep within her, her nails sharply dig into his back and she whimpers loudly. He grunts as he pulls back, just pulling out far enough to let the tip of him tease her, and slams back home. At her sharp gasp, he sets a steady pace.

Her body bounces in his arms, cloud-like hair rubbing all over the sheets in a dark halo. He wants to immortalize this image; her looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and mouth open, gasping for breath and keening his name. This heat is wonderful and her body accepts him completely, like he was made for her and she was meant for him. They slide together, bodies slick with sweat and trading quick kisses between gasps. The air around them fills with the heady scent of their sweat and their sex. He loves it, loves her and he can’t get enough of this. Needs more of it so bad and so soon.

He slides his hands down to grip her forearms and pushes them into the pillows, fingers interlocking with hers. His hips shift and he rocks into her faster and harder, steady grunts pouring from his throat and higher keens spilling from her lips. The slap of their sex fills the room and the strong wood of her bed groans with his every thrust. His eyes are locked to her face, tracing every shift of her features. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and he leans down to kiss her proper. He wonders if she can still taste herself on his tongue, if the sweet spice tastes as good to her as it does to him.

His hips slam into her harder and her heels dig into his back. He rolls his hips with powerful strokes, feels her moan rumble through her chest and her nails dig into the tops of his hands. It’s intoxicating; he’s getting lost in her and in himself. He can barely register the sound of her headboard slamming into the wall with the same force of his own thunderous rolls. When he finally parts their lips, her breaths are coming faster and higher.

He fucks her, hard and fast, pushes her hands into the bed and growls deep and low. Her head falls back, pitched moans rising higher and higher, and following his rhythm. He can feel a spark in the air, something pulling at him and licking at his skin. The higher she goes, the more it compels him, drives him forward harder and faster as he chases the incredible high. His skin is tingling all over, electrifying pulses of familiar heat snaking across the plains of his body.

Her magic. It’s her magic that pulls at him like this, that makes this more electrifying and intense than it would with anyone else. The pain is there, but so faint compared to the great pleasure he feels. His markings pulse, pale blue light casting a breathtaking glow across her body. Hawke moans his name out loud, toes curling and walls clenching him tight. She can’t stop shaking underneath him, body jostling on his cock and head switching from side to side as she climbs higher and higher.

The magic grows stronger, drives him forward, hips tilting and fucking her as hard as he can.

“ _Fenris_!” she cries. He can’t stop, won’t stop for anything. He needs this, needs her so fucking bad. He’s desperate for it, desperate to hear her cries and feel her all around him. She squeezes him tight, arches her back and opens her mouth wide.

“Love you,” he growls. His hips are slowly losing a coherent rhythm, just thrusting into her to chase the feeling. “I love you so much.”

Her keen is high and piercing in his ears, but she clenches him so tight as her pleasure washes over her. He slams home once, then twice, and finally buries himself deep within and shouts as his climax overtakes him. Blue light bursts throughout the room and small sparks of lightning crackle in the air.

He collapses on top of her, chests heaving and bodies absolutely drenched in sweat and light sparks of magic. Her hands slip from his grasp and card through his hair, little jolts of static energy popping close to his ears. He barely catches it, the soft words uttered from her gasping lips as she gently strokes his hair.

“Love you, too.”

His eyes flutter close and he smiles.    


End file.
